


Get Lucky

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Professor Hiddleston's birthday, and you want to give him a very special present... And it all starts with a lap dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

The night was already getting dark, but you loved the shimmering stars on the sky you saw from the window, because neither of you had remember to draw the curtains yet. It was Tom's birthday, and you wanted to make it special. He was your professor at uni, so you couldn't do anything there... But free time was a whole other thing, right?

You had taken him out in the evening, despite it being a Wednesday -  _who cared_? You'd had dinner, a romantic one with candles and all that, and then some nice drinks for pudding. Just enough to courage you to get going.

He was dressed in white, the pure colour such a bright contrast to what he was - dark, deep, sexy,  _dirty_. The only thing not white (yes, his shoes were, too, a bright shining white that blinded your eyes to be exact), was his shirt. Turquoise. Like the ocean. Like the colour of his aquamarine eyes as they stared deep into yours, so happy and expectant and alive as he now sat on that old sofa in your living room.

You hesitated. It wasn't like this wasn't planned, quite the opposite, but suddenly you felt nervous. What if you did something wrong? What if you weren't good enough?

After a while, you plucked up enough courage and pressed play on the CD player. You had put the CD in there earlier, so everything was ready. As you got into the flat, slightly shaky from the drinks you'd had at dinner but still very much doing fine, he had no idea what was going to happen. He was perhaps expecting some casual birthday sex, but that was all. And when you pushed his back onto the backrest of that sofa, a seductive smirk playing on your lips as the first beats of the music sounded... He still had no idea.

And then you began to shake your hips to the music. You were still a bit unsure, but the drink you had had helped a lot.  You turned and twisted in front of him, giving him all you had got, your mind possessed with only one thought: making him happy.

And  _oh you did_. He thought he was lucky just because he got to see you dance in that short skirt of yours, just for him, but oh, that was not all. When you had warmed him and yourself up, you moved closer, almost straddling him. Your hips moved in the air, almost touching him, but not quite. Your lips hovered by his ear, nipping at his earlobe, knowing just how that would make him moan and buck his hips for you.

And then you sank lower, just br-brushing your crotch against his growing bulge, then pulling back, a victorious smile on your lips as he was left there, already panting.   
"Oh come on, a bit more...  _stamina_ ," you whispered in his ear, your hips visiting his again, taunting his already hard flesh, teasing him, daring him to get harder for you.

And oh he did.  _He did_. You licked your lips, eyes flicking down just for a short while, but seeing the evident growth nevertheless. All for you.

You dipped your hips down once more, bending down to lick his neck with the tip of your tongue, sending shivers down his spine. You could see the result, the twitch of his hard cock in those gorgeous, tight white trousers, and his whole body opening up for you, inviting. You shook your head slightly, a smirk on your lips, and he whined quietly under his breath.   
"Not yet," you whispered in his ear, then pulled back.

You stood in front of him, keeping your eye contact intact, and slowly slid your hands down your body, grabbing the hem of your shirt, and slowly pulled it off, your hips never stopping their light sway. You turned around, pushing your skirt down and leaning down at the same time, giving him a view and a half of your body as you did so. Once in just your underwear, you approached him again.

This time, however, you turned around, and straddled his thighs with your back to him, arching your back and giving him an absolutely  _delicious_ view of everything you had to offer. He reached his hand to touch you, but just as it touched your skin you tutted, warning him, and he pulled it back, resting it on his own thigh instead.   
"You can watch, but not touch," you said, grinding your body into him, "the time for touching will be later..."

Your hips started to sway again, the round curves of your backside now rubbing into him, and once you felt how hard he was getting, you couldn't help but feel a surge of arousal yourself, too. Later, you reminded yourself,  _later_...

Your body ground against him, your flesh merciless against his shivering body, trembling and quivering with excitement and need as your crotch rubbed his. The music was now slower, sexier and steamier, and your movements followed; you slowed down your rhythm, turning around on his lap and brushing your lips against his ear, nipping the earlobe again, and purring into his ear.

His hands reached up to grab your waist, and this time you let them stay, licking his neck as your oh-so- _wet_  knickers rubbed against him, and before you knew it you had reached down and opened his trousers, giving his cock some more room and freeing it from the confines of his boxers. You aligned your wetness against it, sliding up and down until he was panting hard in your neck and you could barely go on -- you needed more, too.

You raised your head, looking into his eyes and kissing him.   
"Do you want to..?" you asked hesitantly, wondering if you should still go on with the show. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated with lust as he spoke, almost breathless.    
"Are you fucking  _kidding_  me? You've almost made me come already, and as much as I love this..." his fingers traced your sides, finding your breasts and squeezing them softly, "I'd prefer it if that happened when I was  _inside_  you."

You grinned and nodded, allowing him to continue his ministrations, big hands and fast fingers moving on your body, caressing, pressing, stroking as you squirmed slightly, every circular motion of your hips pushing his cock against your wet heat. You moaned into each other's mouths, your fingers now grabbing his neck and his sliding those lovely lacy knickers to the side, not even bothering to pull them off you before he lifted you slightly, and you angled your body into a better position. With one swift thrust, he entered you, and you cried out, the feeling so filling and perfect after the teasing that had not only worked on him, but on you, too...

His arms wrapped around you as your lips met again, your hips continuing their sinful dance as your tongues danced their own tango, battling for dominance in the rhythm of his thrusts and your rotating hips. The wet smacking noises of his cock entering you would have been perhaps funny, perhaps arousing, but neither of you heard them; you were too focused on each other and his cock hitting you deeper and deeper and  _deeper_.

You had never thought the sex between you two could get any better than it already was, but clearly there was something in the air that night. His hands had made their way down, one grabbing your arse, the other resting on your hip, thumb circling your clit and bringing you closer and closer, making your movements more and more frantic until... You both exhaled suddenly, then kissed fiercely as you came at the same time, your muscles clenching around him as his cock throbbed, his seed now shooting inside you in warm bursts.

" _Fuck_ ," you whispered, smiling at him when you could finally breathe properly again. He let out a shaky laugh, then kissed you again, claiming your lips in the way only a man who had just claimed you as his in an even more intense way could.   
"Fuck indeed," he chuckled against your lips.  
"Happy birthday," you added, not ever wanting to move from his lap, your arms wrapping tighter around his neck as his hand gently stroked your back.   
"Thank you so much, darling."  
"Guess those dancing lessons paid off after all, then."  
"Oh, they  _did_.  They certainly did... So... How about the bedroom now?"


End file.
